


Tuneful Teasing

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks hates that movie. He hates it's songs. He hates them even more when Eddie can't stop singing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuneful Teasing

Aleks regretted caving and letting Eddie drag him to see Frozen. Aleks hated the movie the first time he watched it. He despised it when it was released on DVD and when Eddie insisted that he had to see it just one more time. Aleks loathed the soundtrack, especially since it was always on loop in Eddie’s car. Aleks hated that one song, the only song Eddie seems to know and that one fucking song that he just won’t stop singing.

“Let it go, let it go, can’t hold it back anymore!” Eddie sung as he and Aleks drove to work. Aleks groaned, letting his head fall and thump against the window.

“Please hold it back.” Aleks grit out, briefly glancing to Eddie when he shut up for longer than thirty seconds. “Thank you.” Aleks whispered, relieved. Just when Aleks thought he was safe, Eddie opened his damn mouth again.

“Hey, Aleks?” Eddie said tentatively. Aleks turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

“Yeah?” Aleks asked.

“Let it go.” Eddie giggled. Aleks slammed his head against the window.

 

 

“Wow, Aleks. I think this is the first time I’ve seen you do that.” James said as he gestured towards Aleks’ screen. It was a joke; of course, Aleks had found a video online that just happened to feature a guy that looked slightly like him parkouring across buildings. Aleks laughed along with him until he turned in his chair and caught Eddie’s eye.

“Would you say… for the first time in forever?” Eddie asked James. James opened his mouth to reply but didn’t get a chance, interrupted by Eddie’s loud singing as he belted out yet another song from Frozen. Aleks wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved that he’d finally dropped the other one or worried that Eddie had started to find new songs to torment him with. Aleks could only sigh, turning away from his boyfriend and grabbing his headphones. James was left flummoxed, looking first at Eddie and then back to Aleks for at least some form of explanation. He got none.

 

 

Aleks drove them home that afternoon and every time Eddie reached for the CD player, Aleks slapped his hand away.

“Aw, c’mon grumpy guts. It’s too quiet.” Eddie complained as Aleks stared straight at the road.

“I am not listening to that damn soundtrack again.” Aleks grumbled as they stopped at a red light, taking a moment to glare pointedly at Eddie. Eddie sighed heavily, drawing it out and glancing pitifully at Aleks. Aleks did not relent. He would not suffer through yet another run of that soundtrack and he swore that Eddie would not learn another damn song from it.

“You see, Aleks. This is why reindeers are better than people.” Eddie blurted out not one minute later. Aleks frowned, he didn’t understand it.

“What? You haven’t even met a reindeer.” Aleks reminded him as they neared their home. As soon as Eddie opened his mouth again, Aleks finally got it. Eddie sang that damn song all the way home and Aleks tried to counter it by groaning but nothing, not even noise-cancelling headphones, could block out his boyfriend’s dumb singing.

 

When they arrived home, Aleks hid away in his little office space that he recorded in. Eddie left him alone, thankfully, but Aleks could hear the stupid Disney movie being played downstairs and knew that it was only a matter of time before Eddie started to sing yet another song. Deciding to spend the time until then in bliss, Aleks put on his headphones and watched a movie to block out the one Eddie had playing obnoxiously loud downstairs. He got halfway through it before he Eddie burst through the door, grinning and pointing to the window. Aleks slowly pulled off his headphones.

“Look, look Aleks it’s snowing!” Eddie exclaimed. Aleks looked to the window, saw the snow, and nodded.

“Great.” He murmured. Eddie pouted at him, folding his arms because of his boyfriend’s lack of enthusiasm. Aleks watched in horror as his boyfriend’s pout turned into his smirk and he half-sung, half-spoke the words,

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

 

 

Even though Aleks had shooed him from the room, Eddie didn’t think he was that upset. But now as they lay in bed, he thought differently. Aleks had turned his back to him, something he never did, and had grabbed a pillow to pull over his ears. Eddie sighed, this wasn’t right. He pulled the pillow from Aleks’ slack grip and peered over his boyfriend’s shoulder at his face.

“You’re not going to sing again, are you?” Aleks murmured. His eyes were still squeezed shut.

“No, I just want to cuddle.” Eddie reassured. Sighing, Aleks turned to face him. Despite the fact Eddie knew that Aleks hated it and even though he understood he should stop for his boyfriend’s sanity, Eddie couldn’t help himself when he opened his mouth once again. “Y’know, I’m sorry I’m a bit of a fixer-upper but everybody’s a fixer-upper!” Eddie sang. Aleks groaned before he pushed himself up. For a moment Eddie thought he was about to leave the bed but then Aleks cupped his jaw and forced their lips together. It did as Aleks had intended it to, it shut Eddie up. When Aleks pulled away, he pressed his forehead against Eddie’s.

“Please. No more singing.” He pleaded. Eddie nodded, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend. He’d stop, for now.


End file.
